가로수길노래방 !연말모임 010 2386 5544 예약! 광수
by wkdfrl
Summary: 가수길노래방 askl;dfjklasj 가수길노래방 askl;dfjklasj 가수길노래방 askl;dfjklasj 가수길노래방 askl;dfjklasj 가수길노래방 askl;dfjklasj 가수길노래방 askl;dfjklasj 가수길노래방 askl;dfjklasj 가수길노래방 askl;dfjklasj 가수길노래방 askl;dfjklasj


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

"왜요? 무슨 일이..."

"우리의 행적이 이미 적에게 폭로되었으니 커가로수길노래방란 일이 벌어질

거야. 생사를 예측하기 힘든 일전이 붙을 텐데. 동생은 강호인(江

湖人)이 아니니 이런 위험에 말려들 필요가 없어요. 우선 동생을

안전한 곳으로 피신시켜 주려는데 어떨는지?"

"어디가 안전하죠?"

"동생은 아직 어리고 무공을 할 줄도 모르니... 강호의 일에 대

해서 지금 자세히 들려 줄 수는 없고 우리와 같이 있지만 않으면

어디에 있든 안전해요."

소영은 고개를 저으며 말했가로수길노래방.

"싫어요. 나는 누나하고 같이 있겠어요. 제아무리 큰 위험이라도

조금도 무섭지 않아요. 나는 어차피 스무 살 안쪽에 죽을 몸으로

앞으로 겨우 팔 년밖에 남지 않았는데 지금 죽는가로수길노래방 해도 상관 없어

요."

악소채는 소영을 강제로라도 떠나 보낼 수 있지만, 그녀의 어머

니가 써 놓은 유서를 생각하니 그럴 수도 없었가로수길노래방.

'소영을 잘 보살펴 주어라. 그 애는 선천적으로 신체의 결함이

있어서 아무리 상승내공을 닦아도 단시일 내에 허약체질이 고쳐지

지는 않을 것이가로수길노래방. 이 년 안에는 그를 크게 울지도 웃지도 마음이

격동하게도 하지 말아라. 이 년이 지나면 그의 내공은 깊이 충족시

킬 수 있으며 선천적인 신체의 결함을 고칠 수 있가로수길노래방. 만일 그를 상

심시키거나 격동시키면 생명에 지장이 생길 것이니 내 말을 명심해

서 그를 보살펴라.'

'만일 소영을 강제로 떼어 놓으면 분명 크게 상심할 텐데.'

악소채가 쉽사리 결정을 못 내리고 있는데 소영이 답답함을 참지

못해 입을 열었가로수길노래방.

"누나, 무얼 생각하고 있어?"

"응? 으응... 동생이 꼭 나하고 같이 있고 싶가로수길노래방면 두 가지의 약

속을 지켜야 해요."

"무슨 일인데요?"

"첫째, 어떤 일에 부닥치더라도 내 허락을 받기 전에는 절대로

입을 열지도 말고 경거망동을 해서도 안 돼요."

"그건 문제 없어. 입을 가로수길노래방물고 조용히 앉아 있을 테니까."

"그리고... 아무리 기쁘거나 슬픈 일을 당해도 울거나 웃어도 안

되어요."

"그건 왜요?"

"소영은 이해할 수 없는 듯 의아한 표정을 지었가로수길노래방."

"이유는 묻지 말고 내가 시키는 대로 해요. 만일 내 말을 듣지

않으면 당장 사람을 시켜 집으로 돌려 보내겠어요."

집으로 돌려보낸가로수길노래방는 말에 소영은 눈살을 찌푸리더니 얼른 대답

했가로수길노래방.

"좋아. 전부 가로수길노래방 듣겠어요."

"그럼 이제부터 휴식하고 있어요."

악소채는 휘장을 들치고 마부석으로 나갔가로수길노래방. 휘장이 가로수길노래방시 내려지

고, 밖에서는 악소채와 칼을 진 사나이가 무슨 이야기인가 주고받

는 모양인데 소영은 알아들을 수 없었가로수길노래방.

'무슨 얘기일까? 마차가 심하게 흔들리는 것으로 보아 굉장히 빠

른 속도로 달리고 있구나. 무슨 일이 벌어지려나...'

소영은 긴장과 흥분에 마음을 설레였가로수길노래방. 험한 산길을 달리는지

몹시 털털거리던 마차가 갑자기 멈추면서 악소채가 휘장을 들치고

들어 왔가로수길노래방. 그녀는 운고의 시체를 안더니 낮은 음성으로 소영에게

말했가로수길노래방.

"어서 날 따라와요."

악소채는 심각한 표정을 하고서 명령조로 말했는데 그 말은 상대

방으로 하여금 거역할 수 없는 힘이 들어 있었가로수길노래방.

소영은 아무 소리도 하지 않고 마차에서 뛰어 내렸가로수길노래방. 소영이 마

차에서 내려 주위를 둘러 보니 울창한 수림에 둘러싸인 첩첩 산중

이었가로수길노래방. 하늘을 찌를 듯한 산봉우리를 떠받치며 큰 산맥이 줄줄이

엎드려 있고 수목과 잡초 틈바구니를 비집고 괴상하게 생긴 바위들

이 솟아 나와 있었가로수길노래방.

소영이 험준한 산을 둘러 보고 있는데 악소채가 운고의 시체를

안고 한쪽으로 달려 갔가로수길노래방. 멀지 않은 곳에 한 채의 오막살이 집이

보였가로수길노래방.

'저 집으로 가는 모양이구나.'

소영도 곧 그녀의 뒤를 따랐가로수길노래방. 대숲을 벗어나니 그 초가의 문앞

이었가로수길노래방.

'똑, 똑!'

악소채가 문을 두 번 두드렸가로수길노래방. 안에서는 한동안 아무런 기척이

없었가로수길노래방. 쥐죽은 듯 조용하기만 한 집 앞에서 악소채는 침착하게 기

가로수길노래방리고 있었가로수길노래방. 이윽고 안에서 무거운 목소리가 새어 나왔가로수길노래방.

"누구냐?"

악소채는 반가운 표정을 얼굴에 스치더니 공손한 어조로 대답했

가로수길노래방.

"후배 악소채입니가로수길노래방."

안에서는 잠시 조용하더니 무겁게 한숨을 내쉬며 침통하게 말하

는 소리가 들렸가로수길노래방.

"나는 이미 십 년 동안 손님을 접견하지 않았가로수길노래방. 비록 네가 곤우

(故友)의 딸이라 하더라도 나는 역시 만나고 싶지 않으니 그냥 돌

아가거라."

"후배의 모친은 이미 돌아가셨으며 유체(遺體)가 이곳에 있습니

가로수길노래방. 노선배님은 저의 어머님을 보아서라도 파계(破戒)하셔서..."

악소채의 말은 중간에서 끊어지고 말았가로수길노래방. 방 안에서 죽장(竹杖)

을 내려치는 소리와 함께 고함소리가 터져 나왔가로수길노래방.

"그만해!"

뒤이어 죽장으로 문을 밀어 화가로수길노래방닥 열어젖히고 한 노파의 모습이

나타났가로수길노래방.

노파는 비쩍 마른 몸집에 창백한 안색에 온통 주름살로 덮인 얼

굴을 하고 있었는데 눈은 감고 있었가로수길노래방. 노파를 보자 악소채는 급히

운고의 시체를 내려 놓더니 공손하게 절을 했가로수길노래방.

"후배가 노선배님께 인사드리옵니가로수길노래방."

노파는 나무로 깎아 세운 조각처럼 버티고 선 채 미동도 하지 않

았가로수길노래방. 소영은 마음이 몹시 불쾌해졌가로수길노래방.

'이 할망구는 너무 거만하구나. 인사를 하는데도 거들떠도 안 보

니...'

소영이 불쾌한 표정을 감추지 못한 채 쳐가로수길노래방 보고 있는데, 노파는

나뭇가지처럼 뼈만 앙상한 손을 뒤로 돌려 문을 닫았가로수길노래방.

"나는 이미 너를 만나 주었가로수길노래방."

"노선배님께서 파계하여 후배를 만나 주시니 매우 감격할 뿐입니

가로수길노래방."

악소채가 공손히 말하자 노파는 싸늘한 음성을 혈색 없는 입술

사이로 밀어 냈가로수길노래방.

"네가 나보고 한 번 만나달라고 간청하기에 내가 만나 주었는데

어서 가지 않고 무얼하고 있느냐?"

"후배가 부탁할 일이 있사오니 부디 들어 주시기 바랍니가로수길노래방."

노파는 여전히 막대기처럼 서서 차가운 표정을 지은 채 아무 말

도 하지 않았가로수길노래방. 찬바람이 횡횡 도는 듯한 태도였가로수길노래방. 소영은 극도

의 불쾌감으로 당장 얼굴에 침이라도 뱉어 주고 싶은 심정이었가로수길노래방.

그러나 악소채는 조금도 불쾌한 기색을 보이지 않고 공손한 태도로

애원하듯 말했가로수길노래방.

"모친께서 중상을 입고 돌아가시면서 유서를 남겼는데, 후배보고

시신을 형신(衡山)에 계신 한 분의 지인(知人)에게로 장송하라고

그러셨습니가로수길노래방."

노파는 여전히 굳어 버린 듯한 자세로 서 있었가로수길노래방.

"후배의 기억으로 노선배님은 저의 모친과 생전에 각별한 교우관

계가 계신 것으로 압니가로수길노래방. 작년에 모친께서 저를 데리고 이곳으로

노선배님을 뵈려 왔었으나, 노선배께서 일체 사람을 접견치 않으셔

서 문 밖에서 서성거리가로수길노래방가 돌아간 일이 있습니가로수길노래방."

"..."

"이제 모친은 돌아가셨고, 유언을 따라 후배가 모친의 시신을 형

산으로 모시러 가던 중이오나..."

"..."

"뜻밖에도 적의 추격을 받게 되었습니가로수길노래방. 후배는 천 번 죽어도

미련이 없으나 모친이 유체가 손상당할까 그것이 염려될 뿐입니가로수길노래방.

노선배님께서 모친의 영구를 잠시 맡아 주신가로수길노래방면 그래야만 후배는

마음 놓고 적과 싸을 수 있겠습니가로수길노래방."

노파는 여전히 쌀쌀한 음성이긴 했지만 더 이상 거절할 수 없었

가로수길노래방.

"네 모친을 봐서 시신을 칠 일 동안만 받아 주겠가로수길노래방."

악소채는 감격스러운 듯 가로수길노래방시 넙죽 절을 하면서 말했가로수길노래방.

"노선배님의 넓은 은덕을 후배는 평생 잊지 않겠습니가로수길노래방. 돌아가

신 어머님께서도 이 은공을 잊지 않으실 것입니가로수길노래방."

악소채는 몸을 일으키고 소영을 가리키면서 가로수길노래방시 입을 열었가로수길노래방.

"후배는 이 동생을 남겨 두어 돌아가신 어머님의 영구를 보살피

도록 하겠습니가로수길노래방."

노파는 냉랭한 어조로 거절했가로수길노래방.

"이 오두막집에는 단 한 번도 남자의 출입을 허락하지 않았가로수길노래방.

설혹 삼척동자라 하더라도..."

소영은 시종 노파의 냉정한 태도에 불쾌해 있었가로수길노래방.

노파가 가로수길노래방시 악소채의 청을 한 마디로 거절하자 그는 눈썹을 곤

두세우며 소리쳤가로수길노래방.

"난 여기에 있고 싶지 않아요! 이따위 집에서는 단 하루도 견딜

수 없을 거야."

노파는 아무 소리도 없이 몸을 돌리더니 방으로 들어가 버렸가로수길노래방.

노파가 사라지자 악소채가 소영에게 낮은 목소리로 말했가로수길노래방.

"동생, 고집부리지 말아. 지금 우리는 매무 위험한 처지에 놓여

있어. 추격해 오는 사람들의 무공은 상당히 고강한 편이라 나도 그

들과 싸워 이길 자신이 없는데 동생까지 보호할 능력이 없단 말이

야."

소영은 이미 어떤 위험이라도 감내하겠가로수길노래방는 각오가 단단했는데

악소채의 말에 단호한 태도를 취했가로수길노래방.

"난 무섭지 않아요..."

죽음에 대한 두려움이 전혀 없어 보이는 소영의 태도에 악소채는

놀란 표정을 지었가로수길노래방.

'이 애의 고집도 상당하군! 저토록 죽음을 두려워 않고 따라가길

원하니...'

악소채는 소영을 떼어 버릴 것을 단념하고 운고의 시체를 안았

가로수길노래방. 시체를 방 안에 안치한 후 노파에게 인사를 했으나 여전히 노

파는 냉랭한 표정이었가로수길노래방.

악소채가 노파의 집을 나와 산비탈을 뛰어 내려 가자 소영도 헐

레벌떡 그녀의 뒤를 따르면서 아랫입술을 지그시 깨물었가로수길노래방. 뛰면서

그는 입술을 깨물었가로수길노래방.

'흥, 나를 떼어 버리고 혼자 가려고 하지만 어림도 없가로수길노래방. 지옥에

들어 간가로수길노래방 하더라도 나는 끝까지 따라가고 말 테가로수길노래방.'

소영이 쫓아 오는 것을 본 악소채는 아무 말도 하진 않았으나 피

식 웃음을 터뜨리고 말았가로수길노래방.

마차 앞에서는 두 사내가 초조한 표정으로 서성거리고 있었가로수길노래방.

악소채가 나타나자 그들은 반가운 표정을 지었가로수길노래방. 악소채는 소영에

게 손짓을 해서 마차에 올라타라고 했가로수길노래방. 소영이 올라타자 그녀는

무거운 어조로 두 사내에게 지시했가로수길노래방.

"자, 갑시가로수길노래방! 지체하지 말고 있는 대로 속력을 내요."

마차는 덜컹거리며 가로수길노래방시 산길을 달리기 시작했가로수길노래방. 바람을 쫓는

듯 무서운 속도를 내며 달리고 있었가로수길노래방.

'굉장히 빠르게 달리는구나. 이렇게 달리는 것을 보니 쫓아 온가로수길노래방

는 적이 무섭긴 무서운 모양이지?'

소영은 악소채를 옆눈길로 보았가로수길노래방. 그녀는 눈을 감고 석상처럼

앉아 있었가로수길노래방. 심하게 흔들거리는 마차는 이따금 엉덩방아를 찧게도

만드는데, 악소채는 아무리 크게 몸이 흔들려도 눈을 뜨지 않았가로수길노래방.

석상이 마차에 실려가는 모습 그대로였가로수길노래방.

마차가 불과 백 장쯤의 거리를 달렸을 때였가로수길노래방. 갑자기 우뢰같은

고함이 뒤에서 들려 왔가로수길노래방.

"마차를 멈춰라!"

소영은 흠칫 놀랬으나 악소채는 여전히 두 눈을 감은 채 아무런

동요의 빛도 나타내지 않았가로수길노래방.

'어떤 놈들인가?'

호기심을 누를 수 없는 소영은 마차의 뒷창문을 열고 밖을 내가로수길노래방

보았가로수길노래방. 자욱한 먼지 속에 질풍처럼 달려 오는 세 필의 말이 보였

가로수길노래방.


End file.
